Polvo de estrellas
by Kasumi-chan12
Summary: Luffy y los demás ahora se enfrentan al colegio, donde se encontrarán con diversos problemas, entre ellos, el amor y las rivalidades, y en sí, problemas de conducta y muchos, muchos líos... Parejas: Luffy y Nami, Zoro y Robin, Vivi y Sanji, y puede que algo de Luffy y Hancock y también de Ace y Nojiko. Soy mala escribiendo summarys, pero si gustan pasen, ¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN!


***Polvo de estrellas***

**-Capítulo 1: Miradas problemáticas-**

**NAMI'S POV**

Voy caminando rápidamente a la parada del bus, llevo mal puesto el suéter del uniforme y mi mochila está a punto de que se me caiga, llevo unos cuantos libros en la mano y las hojas de mi reporte de la clase de historia en la boca. Intento correr lo más rápido que puedo, entonces veo que el bus está a punto de cerrar sus puertas, antes de que éstas se cierren, golpeo un par de veces y el conductor, sin más las abre, subo agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-Perdona Thomas, se me hizo tarde – de nuevo – No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero – me dice y me voy caminando directo al fondo.

-Nami-swaan – exclama Sanji al verme y por un momento veo un par de corazones aparecer en sus ojos – ¡Qué bueno que has llegado!

Sonrío con algo de vergüenza.

-Sí – es lo único que digo antes de sentarme al lado de Robin

-¿Otra vez se te ha hecho tarde, Nami? – me pregunta con una mirada suspicaz. No respondo, ella sonríe.

-Oi, Nami – levanto la vista y veo a Luffy recargado en el respaldo, termino de guardar mis libros y enfoco mi atención en él.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz, el estómago me da un vuelco cuando veo que una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.

-¿Has hecho los deberes de matemáticas? – me pregunta y siento cómo mi sonrisa se va borrando lentamente de mi rostro.

-Sí, los eh hecho – respondo algo desanimada, entonces me fijo en que Luffy está haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

Oh, no. Me digo para mí misma. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¿Me los prestarías? Me eh olvidado de hacerlos la tarde de ayer – me dice suplicándome con la mirada, y sin darme cuenta ya le estaba tendiendo mi cuaderno a Luffy.

-Luffy… por favor, que sea la última vez – digo más para mí que para él, sé que nunca hará la tarea, y aún así yo sigo pasándosela.

Él sonríe y se voltea, alcanzo a ver que saca su cuaderno y comienza a copiar las respuestas de las ecuaciones que nos había dejado la maestra el día anterior, suspiro. Hace apenas unos meses me había dado cuenta de algo: Luffy me gustaba, no lo había sospechado hasta que Robin y Vivi me lo hubiesen confirmado, me decían que últimamente le miraba mucho, que me alegraba bastante cuando me saludaba y que incluso llegaba a sonrojarme, en un principio lo negué, pero muy pronto noté que era cierto. Me había enamorado perdidamente de él.

-Nami, Nami, Nami – volteé y al otro lado vi a Vivi sentada, estaba negando con la cabeza como diciéndome "Nunca cambiarás".

Después de unos minutos el bus paró a las afueras del instituto "Shichibukai". Subí las escaleras y caminé hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraban las taquillas de los estudiantes, puse mi combinación y abrí la puerta metálica, dejé unos cuantos libros junto con mi reporte, tomé el libro de biología ya que era la primera clase del día.

-Hola – oigo a un lado, volteo y lo veo, sonríe y presiento que me sonrojo, alzo mi libro intentando ocultar mi rostro – Tu cuaderno, gracias, si no me hubieses pasado la tarea jura que la maestra me aniquila – sonrío a través del libro, tomo mi cuaderno y lo guardo, cierro la puerta y por un momento, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Trago saliva y esta vez mi cara arde. Otra vez esa sonrisa logra que me quede sin aliento, entonces el timbre que anuncia el comienzo de clases retumba en mis oídos, él vuelve a sonreír y observo cómo se aleja lentamente, me le quedo mirando hasta que pierdo de vista su sombrero.

Suspiro y recargo la espalda en mi taquilla, respiro intentando calmar un poco el ritmo de mi agitada respiración.

-Eh, Nami, que llegamos tarde – abro los ojos y veo a Robin tomarme del brazo en dirección al aula de biología.

**ROBIN'S POV**

Entré al aula con Nami, nos sentamos juntas en una banca para dos en el medio del salón; intento sonar seria, pero la verdad es que no quiero sentir que la estoy regañando, sé que se ah quedado mirando a Luffy, no la culpo, de vez en cuando me pasa lo mismo con Zoro y ella o Vivi me sacan de mi ensoñación, al igual que nosotras lo hacemos cuando ella mira a Sanji.

-Nami – comienzo a decir con calma – Sé que te gusta, pero no es para tanto, de vez en cuando es necesario simplemente dejar de mirarle, concéntrate, estamos a la mitad del semestre y como tu amiga te digo que no me gustaría para nada ver que estuvieses fichada en la lista de reprobados.

-Lo sé, pero es que a veces me parece muy complicado el no dejar de mirarle – suspira con algo de cansancio.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, estudiantes, todos a sus asientos – miro fijamente hacia el frente donde está Alvida Sensei, se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a pasar la lista. Me fijo en el asiento vacío al lado de Sanji, donde debería de estar sentado Zoro, me pongo a pensar en dónde estaría – Roronoa Zoro – dice la maestra al pasar la lista, me estremezco, espero que no llegue tarde, la maestra echa una mirada rápida a la clase, y al darse cuenta de que no estaba presente se inclinó levemente en su escritorio a punto de escribir una falta en su nombre.

-¡Perdone por la tardanza! – me fijo en la puerta, la cual se abre de un solo golpe, y entonces es cuando lo veo, está algo agitado, seguramente por haber llegado corriendo, lleva la camisa sin fajar y los cordones de los tenis algo sucios, no llevaba el suéter del uniforme, si no una chamarra negra y lleva puesto el gorro de ésta, la profesora lo fulmina con la mirada y casi sin ganas escribió "Presente".

-Por favor, vaya y repórtese en orientación – le dijo la profesora con las manos juntas en el escritorio – uno, por llegar tarde, dos, por no portar el uniforme completo y tres, por interrumpir la clase. Jefa de grupo – llamó y me estremecí, yo era la jefa de grupo, me levanté algo nerviosa – Vaya a reportarlo, por favor. – Asentí sin muchas ganas.

Salimos del salón y caminamos tranquilamente por los pasillos.

-¿Por qué se te ah echo tarde, Zoro? – pregunto tímidamente con la mirada hacia mis manos.

-Me eh quedado dormido – responde vagamente.

Tengo curiosidad, noto… ciertos cambios en él, quiero preguntarle más cosas, pero me siento algo nerviosa, paso mis manos por mi falda, deshaciendo las arrugas invisibles en ella, me acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Eh, Robin – me detengo y le miro a los ojos – ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que no vayas a reportarme? – Me pregunta con una pícara sonrisa, me sonrojo – Haré lo que sea, no me importa, después de todo, creo que ya tengo demasiados reportes este último semestre, uno más y seguro me suspenden.

-N-no puedo, tengo que hacerlo, la profesora me mataría si se llegase a enterar de que no te eh reportado – tartamudeo, realmente quisiera pensar que estoy mintiendo, pero es la verdad.

-Vamos, haré todo lo que me pidas – me dice con ojos suplicantes y dudo por un instante, muerdo levemente mi labio y siento que el corazón se me acelera al oírlo hablar – ¿Qué te parece si te invito a salir? Solo nosotros dos – el alma se me cae hasta los pies, ¿A caso sería capaz de invitarme a salir solo por salvarse de un reporte? Debo de estar loca para rechazar aquella oferta tan comprometedora.

-L-lo siento, pero… pero no puedo – bajo la mirada, continúo caminando, por el rabillo del ojo veo que Zoro me sigue de mala gana.

Entramos a la oficina de orientación y reporté a Zoro no muy convencida, me sentí muy mal y quise darme de tortazos por no haber aceptado salir con él, poco después caminamos de regreso al salón, pero antes de que pudiese tomar el pomo de la puerta, Zoro me tomó del brazo, haciéndome que me volviera hacia él, vi que sonreía.

-Eh, Robin – me dice con el mismo tono de voz que usó anteriormente – Que lo de la cita iba en enserio – me estremezco y quedo en estado de shock – ¿Qué me dices? ¿El viernes te parece bien?

Me quedo sin palabras.

-Ah… eh… s… – pienso detenidamente e intento tranquilizarme, sonrío – Sí, Zoro, saldré contigo – respondo, estoy completamente segura de que parezco un tomate.

**ZORO'S POV**

Sin querer, dejé escapar una sonrisa.

-Ya está profesora – dice Robin mirando al suelo.

-Perfecto – le responde la profesora – Joven Zoro, si me permite su chamarra, se la devolveré al final del día – me quito mi chamarra sin más y se la doy, noto que la maestra me mira de una forma extraña y sin aviso me jala de la oreja.

Joder…

**NAMI'S POV**

-¡JOVEN ZORO! ¿PUEDE EXPLICARME QUÉ ES ESTO? – La maestra se levanta de su escritorio algo molesta aún jalando de Zoro con una fuerza digna de un luchador de zumo, no entiendo el por qué le trata así, miro a Robin, en su cara se refleja una expresión avergonzada y por un momento siento algo de lástima por ella.

Pero sigo sin entender… miro fijamente la mano de la profesora, donde la oreja de Zoro sigue presa, entonces logro ver lo que la molesta. De su oreja caen tres aretes dorados. No puedo reprimir el negar con la cabeza. Con mayor razón la profesora se ah enojado.

-¡PERO QUÉ ES ESO! – La profesora deja escapar un grito lleno de histeria, esta vez mira el hombro derecho de Zoro y levanta un poco la manga de su camisa, él se aparta rápidamente y toma su chamarra, la cual la profesora había dejado sobre su escritorio, se la hecha al hombro de tal forma que oculta… lo que quiera que sea – ¡JEFA DE GRUPO!

-Ya voy – responde Robin cabizbaja, alcanzo a observar que muerde su labio… y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Toma de la mano del aturdido peli verde y salen sin decir palabra del salón.

**ROBIN'S POV**

-¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto al salir, suelto de su mano e intento que la voz no se me quiebre. No me gusta admitir esto, pero creo que me siento mucho peor porque lo hayan regañado de lo que él se siente.

-Yo… yo… – comienza a decir, pero se queda callado, continúo con la mirada hacia el suelo, las lágrimas me ahogan en un intento de mantenerme al ras de la situación. No quiero que me vean llorar. Mucho menos él.

Le doy la espalda y por un momento me siento derrotada, desde el principio sabía que no hacía bien al enamorarme de él. Sabía que solo me traería problemas. Maldita sea, no pude evitarlo. No puedo evitar el sentirme tremendamente atraída hacia él como un imán.

Y es que cuando miro sus ojos… caigo en la cuenta de que no puedo eludir mis propios sentimientos. Vamos Robin, tranquilízate, respira hondo, así es, vamos, uno, dos, uno, dos. Bien. Con el dorso de la mano intento limpiarme los restos de lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué te has hecho, más bien? – genial, antes me escuchaba al borde de las lágrimas y ahora me escucho preocupada.

-Por favor… tan solo son… bueno, el punto es que no le pueden hacer daño a nadie – me dice señalando su oreja.

-Ambos sabemos a lo que yo me estoy refiriendo – digo seriamente y me cruzo de brazos. El corazón me palpita a mil por hora.

-¿D-de qué hablas? – balbucea algo nervioso.

-Muéstramelo – le digo en tono demandante.

-No – traga saliva – No hasta que… hayas salido conmigo… este viernes. Cuando nuestra cita termine te juro que te enseño… lo que quieres ver.

Me estremezco y siento que me sonrojo.

-Pero eso sí, con una condición – agrega – Que lo que te voy a mostrar… no será en público. Si quieres verlo… tendrás que ir a mi casa.

Ok, si no estuviésemos en esa situación, lo juro, me da un ataque.

-Camina – digo algo seria y acto seguido me dirijo a orientación – Que aún tenemos cuentas pendientes – Zoro hace un puchero y camina a mis espaldas.

Ese sonrojo asalta de nuevo mi rostro.

_Continuará…_

**¡Cha, chan! Bueno lectores, eh aquí mi segundo fic sobre One Piece, lo sé, el primer cap me ah quedado algo corto… bueno, ya qué, intentaré hacer el próximo un poquitín más largo, también quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerle a todo aquel que dejó un review en mi otro fic "Sólo déjate llevar" y a todos los que me agregaron junto con mi fic a su lista de favoritos, de verdad, les agradezco mucho. Y bueno, agradecería si reportan algún error ortográfico.**

**Creo que esto es todo por el momento, antes de irme les digo:**

_**Yonde kurete arigatō**_** (Gracias por leer :D) **

**Kasumi-chan fuera ~**

**Sayönara! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ˇ**

**Review?**


End file.
